Portals
by DestroyingForever
Summary: The team have decided to settle down. They have a nice little house next to a nice little river. Best friends reunited. But when their friendship begins to rust... what could go wrong? Well… my friends… it could be the end. For all of them. Mentally and psychically.
1. Chapter 0: Authors Note

**A Fresh Start** : MCSM Fanfic

Authors Note

Okay. So i'm going places. Just kidding… but here's a new story. But before I start I need to lay down a few headcanons for the story to make sense. A tiny prologue appears at the end of the text.

Don't read below if you want to read it blind as the chapters roll out.

Headcanons

Ivor treats Jesse like his son. Everyone in the NOOTS find this unbearably cringy. Jesse dislikes this.

During one of the gang's adventures, Petra developed a giant scar on her right leg and has continued to swell. She hasn't told anyone about it.

Everyone in the NOOTS is afraid of bats. Unfortunately it has led to some 'serious' accidents.

I might add more if I need to in future Author notes at the end of chapters.

Prologue

3 years after the Witherstorm.

2 years after the Old Builders.

1 year after the Admin.

9 months after Petra and Jesse's return.

The team have decided to settle down. They have a nice little house next to a nice little river. Best friends reunited… what could go wrong? Well… my friends… it could be the end. For all of them.


	2. Chapter 1: By The River

A Fresh Start: A MCSM Fanfic

Chapter One: By The River

"Rise and shine!" Petra leaped up from her bed and rushed towards the other rooms.

She knocked once on every room while sprinting towards the kitchen.

Jesse pulled the blanket over his head. "GIMME A MINUTE!" he yelled. He didn't want to get up. He never understood how people could sleep at 4am and wake up full of energy less than 3 hours later.

Lukas stood up and walked to his window. "Where are you Aiden?" he had been thinking about them ever since they were arrested. He had received multiple letters from Gill wanting to know how he has been. Apparently, Aiden became a writer and found his way back to Beacontown.

The furnace glowed yellow and orange. She was cooking a piece of steak for her breakfast. Axel walked into the room holding a piece of cake and quickly consumed it as he greeted Petra.

"Where's Olivia?" Axel asked.

"I'm not sure. Haven't see her around after she went to check up on Redstonia." 

Lukas walked in yawning as Petra bursted out into laughter.

"I will never get over your hair before you put gel into it."

Lukas's expression changed. "For the 100th time. I don't care."

She pushed his shoulder. "Jeez. Taking things so serious!"

Jesse walked in moaning. "Why do you wake up so early?"

"Well that's what you get for being an all-nighter." Lukas said as he stared at the crafting table as he made some bread.

"As long as I get a good adventure." he said in a droopy voice.

Jesse rubbed his eyes as he tried to sit down on the chair to the left of him.

"I'll make you some eggs." Petra said as she pulled out her steak.

"Thanks Petra." Jesse was basically half awake as he struggled to not pass out on the table.

"Jesse. Petra. What time did you get back yesterday?" Lukas asked confused. He had never seen Jesse so drowsy.

"About 2… 3am?" Petra replied.

"Jesus. It's 6. How do you survive?!" Lukas exclaimed.

"I've always been an early bird. But to be honest…. Jesse doesn't look like he's surviving."

Jesse banged his head on the table trying to salvage a tiny bit of energy to eat his eggs.

"So adventure month right?" Lukas asked.

"We'll going back to the portal hallway, according to Ivor." Axel added.

"So… are you 'rusty'?" Petra asked looking over to Lukas and Axel.

"Well… I don't think Jesse is doing any adventuring." Axel said.

Jesse's eyes went red and baggy. He was about to pass out but tried his darn best to finish his eggs.

"Well… i'm gonna go get my adventuring stuff." Lukas walked off and left for his room.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Possible Sighting

Portals: A MCSM Fanfic

Chapter Two: Possible Sighting

Petra swung her sword as it turned darker. The nights were short, yet tonight… it was the longest since their last trip. Lukas walked in to the room, watching her and 'Miss Butter'.

"Ivor's here…" He quickly turned away and headed for Jesse's room.

"Jesse!" Lukas yelled as he continuously knocked on his wooden door. "Wake up! We gotta go!" He knocked harder and harder and harder until he decided to force his way in.

With all his might. All his power, all that his vocal chords could reach. He shouted "JESSE!" The sound echoed across the room. Jesse moaned.

Axel came bursting in, "LUKAS! What's wrong?!" Ivor, Petra and Olivia came behind. "Oh. Nothing. Jesse just doesn't want to get up."

"I'M GETTING UP! GIMME A SECOND!" Jesse yelled. "Hurry up. We don't have all night!" Said Ivor in a hard tone. Jesse banged his head on the pillow wishing for more time.

Jesse opened his door and slowly stopped abruptly as he saw Petra holding a large wooden log, ready to kick down the door. "Well.. I guess that's one log saved." Lukas said poking his head into the room. "Jesus christ Jesse. Come on."

Ivor had left to go fetch some wood before they left and decided to meet halfway. "So what's first?" Axel asked as he checked his inventory. "We're meeting up with Aiden to try amend things. Then we're stopping by Crown Mesa and maybe check up on Em." Jesse replied as he slowly walked across the house.

"To be honest, I'll have to laugh my butt off if things went sour over on Em's side." Petra explanied. She pulled out her food as she walked towards the door. "We're meeting with Ivor over by the wood forest north." Olivia said, rushing up to the group.

"Well… this is it. The annual portal festival." Jessed exclamied. "No. Not even close to a festival." The five continued to walk into the distance as the sun soon came rushing up. Lukas took a sniff slowly. He harnessed the smells of rotton flesh burning and threw it all out.

"Can't believe we're still doing this after Jesse, Axel and I all have towns to run." Olivia mentioned. "Well… it's something I look foward to. And anyways, this type of stuff is embedded into our personalities." Petra stated as she looked over to her.

Olivia slowly scanned Petra, toe to bandana. "Hmm… new outfit?"

"No.. i've had this since Jesse started Beacontown." Petra replied. "And besides, the vest I used to wear is too small." She continued. "I think what Olivia's trying to say is… that your wearing more yellow." Axel added. "Well I think it looks better on me." She said as she looked down to her torso."

Jesse looked over to Lukas. He was writing in his journal for his yearly series on the events that happen during the trips through the portals. "Still working on your book?" He asked as he took a peak of his writing. "This time i'm just trying to note stuff down." He said looking back at him.

"There's Ivor!" Axel pointed towards the trees. A dim white light illuminated from the trees as the dark figure ran as soon as Jesse made eye contact. "Woah.. did you see that?" Jesse asked as he tried to keep his eyes on the figure. "See what?" Axel asked. "Um… looked like some creepy guy just staring at us on that hill."

Suddenly Ivor appeared out of the woods running towards the group. He stopped and had several deep breaths. "Ivor?" Lukas asked as he closed his book. "Something was chasing me. It looked like a human but…. not." He looked down to look at his knee.

He examined the cut on his leg after being chased. "It had white eyes or something." Jesse snapped back to reality after zoning out. "Wait. Ivor… I think I saw that guy up on that hill on the way here. He had white eyes and a possible blue shirt." Jesse added as he looked down towards Ivor's leg.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here. The temple isn't to far away from here." Ivor stuttered as he started limping towards the jungle to the left of them.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
